


The Bigger Bully

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bullying, F/F, character backstory, tw suicide baiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: As Dennas finds a downtrodden L'Rell after being harassed by her fellow students, she offers advice. L'Rell is wary.
Relationships: L'Rell/Dennas





	The Bigger Bully

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pixie Ships Scenarios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401900) by [Pixie (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie). 



„This will not work like that.“, Dennas said, with the same oddly detached voice she had in the training sessions or when they were out play fighting on the schoolyard, always. Even now it almost soothed L’Rell.

“Then what will work?”, hissed L’Rell. Her body felt shaky and far too weak from the confrontation with her class comrades still, and she felt tears burn in her eyes. Getting aggressive was the only way to not start crying, and crying now, just because of some mean words, would have been so pathetic. “I tried to ignore them, I tried to outsmart them, I tried to ask teachers for help, I tried to be strong, I tried ‘not to be such a good target’, it all does not work.”

She stomped through the grass, and noticed once more how too large and inelegant her body still felt since the last growing spurt, and how much more elegant and how much prettier Dennas moved.

“I am just too weak.”, she wanted to go the library and hide there, but Dennas just followed her.

How often had she fantasized of Dennas rescuing her, the noble warrior saving the lowly maiden, like in the stories. Now Dennas presence made her feel even more vulnerable.

“You have to be the bigger bully.”

“I am not like that, in case you didn’t noticed!”, she wanted to sound furious, but it just sounded pathetic. Fat, shy, weird L’Rell.

Dennas mustered her, and for a stupid, hopeful moment L’Rell thought she was admiring her. How much she craved that right now, so much that it was not even from the hornyness, just from finally not wanting to be alone anymore.

“Your tall and you’re heavy.”

A memory flashed up, of that guy she used to have a crush on waving around a picture of her posing with one of the science projects, teasing another boy with “that’s your mate, if you are not careful!” and the other boy making retching sounds.

She huffed.

“I mean you can fight well, and you can use your height and weight against them.”

“But they are not even attacking me physically.” Once again she wished they would, then people would at least understand why it hurt, and the other girls would have breached some rules she could tell the teachers about and they could have been punished. Instead they just laughed about her and said: “Just kill yourself, nobody would miss you anyway.”. She hated when they said that, because it felt so true, what could she even answer on that?

“Does not matter. Just attack the leader und beat her until she bleeds.”

“But attacking another warrior of your own troops is dishonorable!”

Dennas took her by the shoulders, and she nearly flinched about the intensity of her fingers and claws on her bare skin: “You have to look above that.”

“Okay.”, L’Rell generally only followed rules she understood the use off, but this – this was one she definitely thought was needed. The thought of breaking it made her slightly nauseous.

Dennas smiled. “I teach you some of the stuff my wardens taught me in case one of the other Houses kidnaps me or something.”

L’Rell just nodded, but something was not right about the whole thing. If someone was nice to her there had to be some downside.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean that as a "all bullied people end up being abusers themselves" way. Not at all, it does explains things about how L'Rell is, but it's more a exploration of her past and of the world she grew up in. Also a bit of my own experience. 
> 
> Our schools are already extremely bad and victim blaming about bullying, I imagine that Klingons, who have this whole "survival of the strongest" mentality, are even worse about this. 
> 
> And being brutal and abusive back is not a solution, but its honestly the closest to one I know. But I also know that bullies precisely pick their victims because they are in a weaker position and not as capable of fighting back for whatever factors, so it's not something that is even avaliable for most people. 
> 
> A resource I found (I hope this helps more): https://www.thebullyproject.com/tools_students
> 
> The idea that Dennas and L'Rell knew each other as teens and L'Rell had a crush on her comes from @pixie (magentgirl)


End file.
